fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meta Knight (SSBR)
This article is about Meta Knight's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Meta Knight. Meta Knight (メタナイト, Meta Naito) Meta Knight is a major character in the Kirby video game series. Kirby's Adventure was his first appearance, although Meta Knight was not given a name until Kirby's Avalanche, released in 1995. He is a mysterious character and is seen as both a hero and a villain in the series. He is sometimes cast as an antagonist to Kirby, but his intentions are not generally portrayed as evil. In certain instances, he sends his troops, the Meta-Knights, as enemies against the pink protagonist as a sort of training. Attributes With proper DI and partial momentum canceling, he can be hard to KO, despite his light weight. Meta Knight's small size and low weight mean that he is difficult to chaingrab and combo, but due to his poor, short-distanced air release, many characters can grab-release-chaingrab him or grab-release-combo him into an aerial attack. Meta Knight's dashing speed and rolls are quite swift, but his air speed outside of a glide or any special move is very poor. Meta Knight's wings provide him with five midair jumps and the ability to glide twice. His moveset is mostly comprised of fast, short-to-long-ranged moves with his sword Galaxia, which deal relatively low damage and knockback, but can combo effectively at low percentages. The low power is compensated for by the fast speed and minimal lag of most of the attacks, allowing Meta Knight to easily set up combos and rack up damage Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Executes a lightning-fast series of slashes if the button is held. *'Dash attack' - Does a running kick with vertical knockback. *'Forward tilt' - Slashes twice in front of him, then once upwards. Last hit deals vertical knockback. Only pressing the attack button once will cause Meta Knight to perform only the first hit; pressing it twice more lets it slash the second and third times. *'Up tilt '- Stabs upwards. *'Down tilt '- Thrusts his sword across the ground. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Pulls his sword back for a second, then slashes in front of him. *'Up smash' - Slashes above him three times. *'Down smash' - Slashes in front of him, then behind. Potential KO move due to its extremely fast speed. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Slashes while spinning in a circle. *'Forward aerial' - Stabs in front of him three times. *'Back aerial '- Like his forward, but behind him and more slowly. Deals slightly more knockback though. *'Up aerial '- Slashes above him very quickly, has decent knockback. *'Down aerial' - Slashes below him very quickly. Can be deadly off-stage. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Hits the opponent in front of him. A very fast throw. *'Back throw' - Lays down the opponent behind him, teleports, and slashes his/her back. *'Up throw' - Jumps into the air holding his foe, and then crashes down. Other opponents who are hit by the throw are dealt high knockback. *'Down throw' - Like Kirby's and GalactaKnight's d-throw: stomps on opponent multiple times, then ends by slamming down on them. Excellent follow-up potential. *'Aerial Grab' - Meta Knight grabs his opponent and starts slashing them continuously, and then does a slamming stab when landing on them. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Mach Tornado': Meta Knight spins at a very high speed, attacking in a tornado. He slashes them multiple times and traps them. *'Side special - Drill Rush': Meta Knight leaps sideways with his blade outstretched. *'Up special - Shuttle Loop': Meta Knight hits twice and it can reach high distances. *'Down special - Dimensional Cape': Teleports in a direction, controllable with the Control Stick. If the attack button is pressed or the special button is held, he will perform a slash. It can be used to disappear from projectiles, and even attacks. *'Riot Move - Galaxia Blast': Enlarges his blade as it lights itself on fire, then does a powerful KO'ing slash on his victim. *'Final Smash - Galaxia Darkness': Swings his cape out directly in front of him while shouting "Know my power!" or "Behold....". If he misses with his cape, Meta Knight pauses for a brief time, and the Final Smash fails. When it connects, characters nearby become trapped, the screen then darkens to black, and after a few seconds, a large, single slash appears near Meta Knight, as he then slices the trapped opponents with one, powerful strike. Characters who are trapped by Meta Knight's cape always receive high, upwards knockback that can KO above 50%, with super armor ignored. Taunts *Wraps himself in his cape, as if teleporting via his down special, while scoffing. *Spreads his wings while shouting "Come!". *Says "Fight me!", while examining his sword, slashing twice, and finally pointing his sword in front of him. On-Screen Appearance As Meta Knight: *'1st Entrance': Warps in the stage with his cape *'2nd Entrance': Flies and lands on the stage. As Mirror World Meta Knight: *'1st Entrance': Lands on the stage by rebuilding himself from mirror pieces *'2nd Entrance': Appears by emerging from a mirror, much like in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Winning An electric guitar remix of the victory theme from the Kirby series plays while he does one of the following animations: *Disappears while saying, "Come back when you can put up a fight!" *Turns and spins his sword while saying "Victory... is my destiny", then hits it against the ground. *Flings out his cape and says "You have much yet to learn." Meta Knight shares his victory fanfare with Galacta Knight. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Blue': blue body, silver mask and gloves, golden blade, purple shoes, purple wings and yellow eyes. Standard appearance. *'White': White body and shoulder pads, silver mask, golden gloves, shoes and blade, yellow wings and eyes. Resembles an alternate costume in Kirby Air Ride. *'Red': Red body and shoulder pads, silver mask, brown gloves and shoes, golden blade, black & red wings and light yellow eyes. Kind of resembles both an alternate costume in Kirby Air Ride and his original concept colors. *'Green': Dark green body, shoulder pads and shoes, light golden mask and gloves, golden blade, light green & yellow wings and green eyes. Resembles an alternate costume in Kirby Air Ride. *'Purple': Black body, purple mask, shoes and shoulder pads, silver gloves, golden blade, red & purple wings and light yellow eyes. Resembles official artwork of Meta Knight from Kirby's Adventure. *'Pink': Pink body, blade and eyes, silver armor and light blue & white wings. Resembles Galacta Knight's appearance. Alternate Costumes *'Mirror World Meta Knight': Better known as Dark Meta Knight. It changes his appearance to that of his dark counterpart from the Mirror World in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. No animation changes, except for his on-screen appearances. His voice is changed a bit to sound echo-ing and more evil. It comes with two color palettes. *'Standard - Purple': Dark Meta Knight's appearance from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. *'White': A "light" Meta Knight. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kirby Characters